OS Un regard, ou le silence (Kabby)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Marcus avait eu droit à tous les regards imaginables dans sa vie, il les avait tous vu, ignoré, percé aussi peut être, il avait eu l'occasion de tester chaque être, de faire face à chaque situation, et de supporter tout ce qu'un regard avait la force de transmettre, absolument tout, et pour tous ceux qu'il avait croisé un jour. Tous sauf un seul, tous sauf quand c'était Abby qui le


**Première saison à peine terminée et je suis devenue accro au Kabby, je ne vis que pour les voir enfin se tomber dans les bras. Alors fangirl activé oblige, je me ramène avec mes OS !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Marcus avait eu droit à tous les regards imaginables dans sa vie, il les avait tous vu, ignoré, percé aussi peut être, il avait eu l'occasion de tester chaque être, de faire face à chaque situation, et de supporter tout ce qu'un regard avait la force de transmettre, absolument tout, et pour tous ceux qu'il avait croisé un jour. Tous sauf un seul, tous sauf quand c'était Abby qui le regardait.

Une tempête grondait en permanence dans ses yeux ambrés, elle ne s'arrêtait jamais, ne faiblissait jamais, ne vacillait même pas, toujours aussi forte, toujours aussi droite. Abby Griffin était une femme de caractère, il le savait, il l'avait toujours connue ainsi, dès l'enfance, dès la première fois où leurs routes s'étaient croisées, elle avait brûlé son épiderme avec son regard orageux, et jamais il n'avait été capable d'oublier cette sensation. Il y avait tout autour de ses pupilles une guerre dans un ouragan, et d'avantage que d'en frémir, ce regard, il pouvait le _sentir_ , même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, lorsqu'elle était dans son dos, toutes les fois où il avait perdu la force d'affronter le défi visuel qu'elle lui soumettait. Elle l'avait toujours fixé avec une colère sourde sous la peau, du venin sur la langue, les mots les plus durs entre ses griffes, à tel point point que même son propre nom le déshonorait dans sa bouche. Kane. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment formalisé, il avait l'habitude qu'on le regarde avec haine sur l'Arche, il avait l'habitude de susciter le dégoût et la méfiance, tout ce qu'on pouvait souhaiter de pire pour un Homme il l'avait vu dans chaque regard, et surtout, peut être même essentiellement, dans celui de Abby. Ce qui le contrariait parfois, en revanche, qui lui faisait passer des nuits blanches ou réfléchir à s'en griller les neurones, c'était de simplement imaginer comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ils se connaissaient presque depuis toujours, et pourtant, ils étaient des inconnus, ils l'avaient toujours été, et chaque fois qu'il l'a regardait et qu'elle le regardait aussi, il se rendait compte que jamais elle ne l'avait effleuré avec une quelconque once de tendresse. La seule compassion qu'il avait su lire un jour avait été lorsque sa mère était morte dans ses bras, elle qu'il avait toujours adoré en secret plus que tout, et à qui il n'avait jamais rien rendu de bon. Pendant une seconde ce jour là la tempête s'était tue, et l'instant qui avait suivi, le brasier s'était transformé en éruption.

Mais ce qu'il y avait de surprenant aussi, avec ses yeux, c'était qu'Abby le regardait toujours de la même façon, mais que, paradoxalement, ce même regard existait en un millier de nuances. Et il les avait toutes vue, toutes ou presque. Et certaines restaient gravées dans sa mémoire comme un message dans le marbre, qui le hantaient parfois, qui le torturaient en silence.

Il y avait par exemple la première condamnation, avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de la valeur d'une vie, lorsqu'il l'avait lâchement menée à l'exécution pour avoir sauvé la vie de Jaha, dont il rêvait le poste depuis si longtemps. Il avait gardé les yeux rivés dans sa direction sans faiblir, jusqu'à ce que le sien se tourne vers lui, et le chancelier était intervenu avant qu'il n'ose baisser les yeux. Il y avait aussi toutes les colères de tous les désaccords, toutes les réprimandes, les menaces à peine voilées, et cette défiance infaillible chaque fois qu'il l'arrêtait, chaque fois qu'elle savait qu'elle faisait des choses justes et que lui savait qu'elle avait raison. Avec le temps il avait perdu la force de soutenir l'assaut dans ses prunelles, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, pour tout ce qu'il l'avait vu endurer sans faiblir, alors que lui se démenait corps et âme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été si peu reconnaissant tout ce temps pour la vie qui lui était accordé. Il gardait précieusement en tête et en mémoire chaque clé, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé après le vol de l'Exodus, faible mais vivante, toujours debout et l'œil toujours aussi tempétueux, même après une mort frôlée de si près une fois encore. Abby flirtait avec son destin, et lorsqu'il avait serré son corps contre le sien dans ce sas à l'air brûlant, leurs peaux bouillantes glissantes à travers leurs vêtements, il s'était rendu compte d'à quel point son quotidien aurait été vide sans elle. Elle lui avait dit qu'il faisait chaud en ouvrant les yeux, c'était la plus étrange chose que l'on puisse dire en se réveillant vivant après s'être cru mort, et Marcus s'était contenté de fixer le plafond. Et même si elle ne le regardait pas, il avait senti la puissance de l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Elle était plus forte que lui. Elle l'avait toujours été. Depuis il n'avait inconsciemment jamais cessé de chercher après elle, en toutes circonstances, même quand il avait la furieuse envie de plaquer le canon de son arme à feu contre sa tempe.

Une fois, il avait vu du respect, une seule fois dans toute sa vie, elle lui avait témoigné toute la reconnaissance du monde entre un battement de cil et le suivant. Lorsqu'il s'était levé dans cette station pleine d'humains terrifiés par l'avenir, déterminé à se sacrifier en guise de rédemption, pour que tous puissent retourner sur Terre et vivre, survivre à l'enfer auxquels ils étaient condamnés. Avant que l'explosion manuelle déclenchée par Jaha n'ait lieu, et lorsqu'il avait lâché la main d'Abby, qu'elle avait serré autour de ses doigts, il avait prié fort pour qu'elle survive, parce qu'elle le méritait plus que quiconque. Et puis plus tard quand en ouvrant les yeux il avait croisé les siens, émerveillés, incandescents face à la vie autour d'elle, sur ce sol qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à atteindre, son émoi avait remplacé ses mots. Ce jour là il s'était dit qu'il se damnerait pour revoir un jour cet éclat.

Et puis venait forcément l'ouverture d'une faille trop longtemps camouflée, ce jour où il n'avait pas su tenir et faire face à lui même, avant de faire face à elle. Il avait pris sur lui lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était désolé, avant de lui infliger dix décharges électriques, pendue par les bras entre deux poteaux et face à une foule horrifiée. Il l'avait regardé accepter le premier, se redresser, serrer les dents et l'incendier du regard. Il l'avait regardé accepter les deux suivants et flancher au quatrième, perdre l'équilibre sur ses jambes, ses cris de douleurs lui déchirant la peau. Tout le long, du début jusqu'à la fin, elle l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux, planté la lave dans ses onyx vides, et il avait crut pendant un instant partager la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, parce qu'elle lui faisait tout ressentir, en un regard, comme depuis toujours. Puis la bile lui était monté dans la gorge, ses yeux avaient pris feu soudain, et il avait rompu le contact, capitulant, abandonnant, lâche comme il était, minuscule en face d'elle.

Et il avait annoncé la dernière décharge. Lorsque plus tard il avait trouvé la force d'aller lui adresser quelques mots, en désespoir de cause peut être, maudit par son cœur qui se dépiautait dans sa poitrine, et qu'il avait vu les cicatrices bleuâtres et affreusement brûlées au dessus de ses reins, il avait perdu la foi qu'il lui restait en lui même. Abby lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle l'abhorrait avec une force indiscutable, et il avait tout accepté la tête baissée. Parce que tout ce qu'ils savaient vraiment faire était discuter en silence, se maudire sans jamais riens dire.

Et maintenant elle était là, il voyait son visage penché au dessus du sien, le feu dans son regard était consumé par l'inquiétude et un sentiment indéfinissable de le voir et de le sentir vivant sous ses doigts, mais ardent, toujours attisé par le moindre reflet, le moindre soupir. Il leva la main pour effleurer son visage, prononça la première syllabe de son prénom, et la dernière mourut sur ses lèvres, faible, triste, dans un silence glacial. Il était seul dans cette cellule, le sang et la transpiration poissaient ses cheveux, collaient sa peau, tachaient ses vêtements, cette lourde chaîne froide lui rongeait la cheville, et au travers de la grille au dessus de sa tête, les rayons du soleil venaient chauffer le sol, l'abandonnant dans l'ombre, contre les roches suintantes d'humidité, seul face à son destin, retenu pour avoir voulu la paix. Il était déshydraté, affamé, à bout de forces, sa tête tournait, tout son corps était ankylosé, et pourtant son esprit était intact, réactif, trop pour suivre le rythme imposé par tout le reste de son être.

Et fatalement, la solitude désespérée dans laquelle il baignait maintenant, à demi mourant au fond de son trou, il prit conscience que la dernière vision qu'il aurait de la vie jusqu'à sa mort, ce serait elle, Abby et son orage tempétueux, ce brasier infini, Abby et la damnation qu'elle lui réservait sans même être vraiment là. Le seul regard pour lequel il se damnerait était celui qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais de toute sa vie, et il n'avait même pas la force de l'imaginer.

Et tout à coup, Marcus Kane avait peur du noir.


End file.
